Genesis and Bel (Knock Knock)
Genesis and Bel (Lorenza Izzo and Ana de Armas) are the antagonists of the 2015 erotic-horror movie Knock Knock. Biography Genesis and Bel arrive at the home of family man Evan Webber, whose wife and children are currently out of town while he works from home. They tell him that they're stranded on their way to a friend's house and ask if they can use his phone. Evan invites them inside and they chat while waiting for a taxi to arrive. While talking the girls reveal they are flight attendants and then quickly turn the conversation to sex and start to make flirting remarks to Evan. Evan tries to keep distance between them and tries to chance the topic. The girls decide they don't want to leave and use Evan's bathroom. Evan tells them the cab is here but they do not respond. As he gets in they wait for him naked and want sex with him. Evan demands that they get out, but the girls aggressively come onto him and he ultimately gives in, having a threesome with the girls both in the bathroom and in his bedroom. The next morning, Evan awakens to see that Genesis and Bel have made themselves at home. Evan realizes they vandalized a statue made by his wife. He demands that they leave now or he'll call the police, but they tell him that they're only 15 and thus could get him imprisoned for statutory rape. Evan tries to buy them off but they refuse and reveal that they had lied to him about being cabin crew. His wife calls and he answers while the girls taunt him. An angry Evan tries to force them out and Genesis taunts him. He nearly attacks her and Bel is about to club him with a sculpture from behind but he calms down. Evan threatens to report a break in, after which the girls agree to leave if he brings them home. Evan drives them to a house they claim is theirs. At night the girls go back to his house where Evan is working, they smash a window and break in. As Evan investigates Genesis knocks him out with a sculpture and they tie him spreadeagled to his bed. Bel dresses in the school uniform of his daughter and tries to arouse him. Evan is protesting but Genesis threatens to face time his wife with him while giving him a blowjob. Evan gives in and Bel has intercourse with him while Genesis positions the cell phone so it films their act. During the wild sex Evan manages to slip free from the bounds. He knocks Bel off and escapes the bathroom. Enraged he charges Genesis who is eating in the hallway. He grabs her neck but she stabs him in his operated shoulder with a fork. She pins him down and sadistically twists the fork in his shoulder, making him nearly pass out from pain. The two girls then proceed to tie him up to a chair with a electrical cord. They proceed by playing a sadistic game in which they pretend to be playing a quiz with Evan. They ask him questions and each time he protests or gives the wrong answer they use headphones to expose him to loud music, threatening to make him deaf. An assistant called Louis arrives at the house to collect Evan's wife's sculpture. The girls send him a text that Evan has his niece and her friend over. The assistant believes them but is shocked when he sees the sculpture has been vandalized and immediately grabs his inhaler from his pocket and uses it. The girls try to make up excuses and even try to seduce him but he does not buy it. He threatens to call the cops but hears Evan making noise and goes back into the house to investigate. As he walks away Bel takes his inhaler from his pocket, the girls then start to destroy the statue with hammers, forcing the assistant to come back outside. He starts to freak out at the sight of the destroyed statue and reaches for his inhaler but can't find it. Genesis reveals they have his inhaler and the girls sadistically start toying with him by throwing the inhaler back and forth between each other. Louis gasps for air and tries to grab the inhaler from the girls but he slips and smashes his head on the edge of the statue, which kills him. The girls find his death hilarious and both evilly laugh about it, they then proceed to turn his corpse into a sculpture by using paper, lime and paint. Putting the sculpture in the car they then send a text to the phone of Louis, making it look like Evan threatened Louis as he suspected him of having had sex with his wife. Continuing their quiz Evan realizes they will end up killing him. He breaks down and tells them he let them into his house and was kind to them. He is a good husband and father. The girls calmly reply that he will die by dawn. The girls then start to dig a grave in the backyard for Evan and reveal they had been spying on him all along. The rest of the night they continue to ravage the house, destroying artwork and painting words on the walls. Finding a hidden gun Genesis tells Bel to untie Evan. They want to play hide and seek, allowing Evan 30 seconds to escape and they will try to find them. Evan nearly escapes but the girls catch him and tie him up again. The following morning, the girls bury him in the hole outside, leaving only his head above the ground. They then allow him to leave a message on the voicemail of his wife and tell her what he did. However Evan screams that she should call the cops. However the girls reveal they ended the call before he was allowed to scream. Genesis shows him the video of Bel having sex with Evan while wearing the school uniform of his daughter. She then uploads it on his Facebook account under the title: Celebrating Father Day. Genesis prepares to bash his head in with a stone but decides not to and spares him. The two girls mock the frightened Evan and tell him all the family man they visited had sex with them and had been tortured by them. They also reveal they were not really 15 after all, before leaving Evan with his phone in front of him as it repeats the video of him having sex with Bel as people start to comment on it. The girls then put on music, take his dog and leave for their next victim. Personalities Genesis and Bel are both extremely psychotic and sadistic, not thinking twice about the things they do and enjoying every bit of pain they inflict. They have a warped sense of justice, believing that married men deserve to be humiliated, tortured and die if they cheat and that they should be the judge, jury and executioners. Genesis is most likely the brains of the two, as she's the one who usually explains their plans and motivations. Skills While faking to be innocent girls they are in fact highly calculating and deceptive. Somehow they were able to spy on Evan and his family. When they came for help they acted shy and friendly. However after this they showed their true nature and started to taunt him. Despite their psychotic behavior they are highly calculating and had anticipated every move Evan could make against them. Trivia * Lorenza Izzo also played psychotic serial killer Jean in the 2016 horror anthology film Holidays. Gallery Knock Knock Genesis Bel 01G.gif|Knock Knock. Our bad girls are there Knock Knock Genesis Bel 02.jpg|Genesis and Bel start to flirt with Evan Knock Knock Genesis Bel 03.jpg|Evan comes to tell the girls their taxi is outside... Knock Knock Genesis Bel 04G.gif|...but they seduce him Knock Knock Genesis Bel 05G.gif|Genesis returns to the house and knocks Evan out cold Knock Knock Genesis Bel 06.jpg|Bel in a schoolgirl outfit Knock Knock Genesis Bel 07.jpg|Bel stands over a bound Evan Knock Knock Genesis Bel 08G.gif|Evan tries to attack Genesis, who stabs and tortures him Knock Knock Genesis Bel 09.jpg|Genesis and Bel are back in control Knock Knock Genesis Bel 10G.gif|The sleazy dressed Bel enters as the sadistic game show begins Knock Knock Genesis Bel 11G.gif|Genesis tortures Evan with loud sounds as Bel enjoys watching Knock Knock Genesis Bel 12G.gif|Genesis taunts Louis and reveals she has his inhaler Knock Knock Genesis Bel 13G.gif|The girls throw Louis' inhaler to each other as he gasps for air Knock Knock Genesis Bel 14G.gif|Louis slips over and dies which the evil girls find hilarious Knock Knock Genesis Bel 15.jpg|Bel is still laughing about Louis' death Knock Knock Genesis Bel 16.jpg|Genesis and Bel grin sadistically at their captive Knock Knock Genesis Bel 17.jpg|The evil girls enjoy having Evan as their prisoner Knock Knock Genesis Bel 18.jpg|They want to play a game of hide and seek... Knock Knock Genesis Bel 19.jpg|..Evan tries to escape while hiding, but Genesis captures him again Knock Knock Genesis Bel 20.jpg|The leggy bad girls stand tall over the buried Evan Knock Knock Genesis Bel 21.jpg|Bel enjoys Evan's predicament Knock Knock Genesis Bel 22.jpg|Genesis pretends to smash a stone over Evan's head Knock Knock Genesis Bel 23.jpg|They uploaded their sex tape on to Evan's Facebook page Knock Knock Genesis Bel 24.jpg|The girls leave the garden and head back in to the house... Knock Knock Genesis Bel 25.jpg|..they steal the dog and go off to ruin another man's life Category:2010s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Begged by Hero for Mercy Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceiver Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:Forced Kissing Category:Freud Buster Category:Happy Ending Category:High Heels Category:Humiliator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Sadist Category:Sex Category:Topless Category:Torturer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini